


Иди ко мне

by IryStorm



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«…Но ты позволила мне остаться, потому что тебе хотелось этой близости. Потому что ты такая же, как и я, - с дырой внутри. Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что прошлая ночь была ошибкой, но ты знаешь, что это не так».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иди ко мне

День был трудным. Хлоя чувствовала себя на редкость изможденной из—за череды странных событий. Кларк, получивший дар убеждения после контакта с метеоритом и пытающийся убить Тесс, она сама, готовая на что угодно ради его защиты, даже воспользоваться криптонитом... Хлоя передернула плечиками и достала из сумочки ключи. Пока лифт вез ее в Сторожевую башню, девушка поняла, что не хочет спать, несмотря на усталость. Но в Башне ее ждал очередной одинокий вечер, который Хлоя намеревалась провести в горячей ванне, а после — за просмотром слезливого фильма. Сердце снова начинало ныть — так бывало каждый раз, когда у девушки выдавалось свободное время. Время, когда не надо было спасать мир, следить за кем-то или помогать Оливеру. Сегодня был именно такой вечер.

Лифт, наконец, доставил девушку в ее квартиру. Хлоя открыла дверь и на мгновение замерла от удивления. В Башне находился Оливер Куин. 

Олли всегда отличался непринужденным поведением. Каким-то непостижимым образом ему удавалось практически везде смотреться органично и чувствовать себя как дома. Вот и Башню он умудрился подстроить под себя. Тихо играло что-то из классического рока, свет был приглушен. В центре помещения расположилась большая мишень, в которую стрелял Оливер.

Хлоя усмехнулась, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Надо перестать раздавать ключи от квартиры всем подряд.

— Мне некуда было податься, — Олли обезоруживающе улыбнулся, натягивая тетиву лука и выпуская очередную стрелу на свободу. Конечно, она попала в самое яблочко — к остальным трем. — Ты ведь не против?

Хлоя пожала плечами — она действительно была не против компании Оливера. В отличие от Кларка и Лоис, с которыми она проводила уйму времени, от общества Зеленого лучника Хлоя не уставала. Он не занимался психоанализом, не задавал лишних вопросов и вообще не лез в душу, если его об этом не просили. И это было еще одной особенностью Оливера.

Хотелось выпить. По правде говоря, Хлоя оборудовала барную стойку в Башне для парней — Оливера, Флеша, Аквамена и Киборга, которым иногда требовалось расслабиться. Но сейчас она и сама нуждалась в порции горячительного.

— Сложный день? — Олли по-прежнему стоял к ней спиной, продолжая отправлять стрелы в мишень.

— Что-то вроде того. — Виски обожгло горло и теплом разлилось по телу. Стало немного легче.

— А тебе не кажется, что ты излишне напряжена? Надо иногда расслабляться.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать, — Хлоя продемонстрировала Оливеру стакан.

— Брось, виски — это совсем не то, что тебе нужно.

— Да? — Девушка подняла бровь и улыбнулась. Ей внезапно стало жарко. — И что же мне нужно?

Стройная фигура Оливера в расстегнутой рубашке едва угадывалась в полумраке Башни. Он улыбнулся, обнажая белые, словно у голливудской звезды, зубы.

— Иди ко мне.

Хлоя вздрогнула от этого тихого и низкого голоса. Обстановка Башни, ставшая вдруг какой-то интимной, была слишком непривычна для Хлои. И оттого казалась еще более волнительной.

— Стрельба — отличный способ снять стресс.

Укол разочарования, который девушка испытала на мгновение, очень сильно ее удивил. Да что такое, в самом деле? Неужели виски так действует?

Хлоя поставила стакан на стол и подошла к Оливеру, который вручил ей лук.   
Девушка послушно взяла его, наложила стрелу и натянула тетиву. Несмотря на внушительные размеры, лук был очень легким и совсем не стеснял движений. 

Оливер расположился позади. Его правая рука мягко коснулась руки Хлои, натягивающей стрелу, и поддержала ее, помогая правильно занять положение. Хлоя чувствовала дыхание парня на своих волосах и тепло, исходившее от его тела. Они не первый раз были близко друг другу («личный контакт», как называла это Лоис), но девушка впервые была настолько взволнована этим. Что-то внутри нее запаниковало, заставляя сердце биться сильнее. Ладони вспотели.

— Натягивай сильно, но аккуратно. Не закрывай глаза. — Оливер говорил тихо, и Хлое показалось, что она сходит с ума. Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна. «Проклятое виски», — подумала она, пытаясь не концентрироваться на пальцах Оливера, касающихся ее руки.

— Как я узнаю, когда надо будет отпустить?

— Ты почувствуешь. Прислушайся к своему сердцу, его стуку. Выбери момент между ударами, момент, когда будешь полностью готова отпустить. А затем отпускай.

Хлоя глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь нормализовать внезапно сбившееся дыхание, а затем резко разжала пальцы. Стрела со свистом рассекла воздух и попала ровно в яблочко.

— Совсем неплохо, мисс Салливан. Надо будет тебя поднатаскать... 

Оливер не спешил убирать руки. Напротив, они переместились на талию Хлои. Девушка повернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с лучником. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. А потом Оливер наклонился и поцеловал Хлою.

Она помедлила лишь мгновение, а затем ответила на его поцелуй. Оливер целовал девушку осторожно, словно боясь причинить ей боль, но страсть, с которой она ему ответила, поразила парня. В ее поцелуе было столько отчаяния и затаенной страсти, что у него перехватило дыхание.

Внезапно Хлоя отстранилась, все еще тяжело дыша.

— Я не могу, Олли. Нам не следует этого делать.

Близость его тела, его запах и губы (о, боже, губы!) вызывали у Хлои головокружение. У нее не было парня с тех пор, как Джимми... Нет, Джимми! Острое чувство вины охватило Хлою, и она с двойной силой попыталась высвободиться из объятий Оливера.

Но парень и не думал ее отпускать.

— Он не вернется, Хлоя, — мягко сказал Оливер. — Он мертв, а ты нет. Ты живая, и должна жить полной жизнью. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты стала затворницей.

— Но я не могу... — в глазах девушки стояли слезы.

И тогда Оливер снова поцеловал ее — уже без предосторожностей, сильно и страстно, отпуская на волю свои желания. Там, где его руки касались Хлои, бушевал огонь. Девушка простонала, внезапно осознавая, что тело ей уже не подчиняется — оно прижалось к парню, изнывая от желания, такого сильного и долгожданного. Хлоя почувствовала, как все мысли из головы улетучиваются, оставляя только Оливера, на чьи поцелуи она сейчас отвечала, словно безумная.

— Не уходи, — прошептала девушка, — только не уходи.

И отдалась на волю этой сладкой вязкой тьме.

***

Солнечный свет заливал пространство Башни разноцветными лучами, проходя сквозь стекла витража. Хлоя сладко потянулась, позволяя атласной простыни соскользнуть на пол, а солнечным лучам пробежаться по обнаженной коже. Тело приятно ныло, а на душе было непривычно спокойно. Девушка потянулась к соседней подушке, но обнаружила, что место рядом с ней пустует.

«Оливер», — пронеслось в голове у Хлои, заставив ее рывком подняться с постели. 

Однако лучник никуда не ушел, он хозяйничал на кухне. Совершенно обнаженный.  
Хлоя улыбнулась и, закутавшись в одеяло, прислонилась к дверному косяку, наблюдая за Оливером.

— А тебе не кажется, что готовить кофе в штанах было бы более уместным?

Фигура Олли, прекрасного, словно Аполлон, искрилась в лучах солнца. Он был похож на изваяние, вырезанное из мрамора, — изящное и совершенное. Парень повернулся к Хлое лицом, и щеки девушки вспыхнули, вызывая воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Оливер был красив, только Хлоя раньше совершенно не замечала этого. Или не хотела замечать? Его имидж плейбоя и покорителя женских сердец ее абсолютно не занимал. Олли был для нее другом, партнером по работе и не более. До вчерашнего вечера.

— Штаны... какая условность! — улыбнулся лучник, ставя на стол две чашки свежесваренного кофе. — Или ты ждешь гостей?

— Мои гости обычно не утруждают себя сообщениями о приходе, — хмыкнула девушка, усаживаясь за стол. 

— Брось, Хлоя. Врываться в Башню без спроса привык только Кларк, но не думаю, что это случится в такую рань.

Хлоя посмотрела на часы — они показывали начало шестого утра. Оливер был прав, их никто не застанет врасплох. И все же...

— Олли, я тебя прошу!

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал лучник, послушно натягивая джинсы. — Будем считать, что ты победила.

Хлоя улыбнулась, но ее улыбка тут же померкла, когда она вспомнила произошедшее.

— Эй, мне не нравится выражение твоего лица, — Оливер внимательно посмотрел на подругу. — Ты что, вздумала корить себя за то, что вчера случилось?

— Нам не следовало этого делать! — слова сорвались с губ Хлои прежде, чем она успела все обдумать. 

— И почему же? Мне казалось, тебе понравилось.

Предательский румянец вновь залил щеки девушки, но она заставила себя успокоиться.

— Мы не должны были... делать это. Мы же друзья, товарищи по работе!

— Ну и что? Ты боишься, что между нами теперь что-то изменится? — обезоруживающая улыбка Олли действовала на Хлою гипнотически. — С чего вдруг?

— А разве нет? Оливер, эта ночь была ошибкой. — Последнюю фразу девушка произнесла совсем тихо.

Олли со стуком поставил чашку на стол и принялся расхаживать по Башне.

— Хлоя, я ведь вчера не просто так к тебе пришел, пострелять. Ты мне нравишься, понимаешь? Когда мои родители погибли, мне казалось, что я погиб вместе с ними. А по земле осталась ходить только оболочка Оливера Куина. Скорлупа с пустотой внутри. Я работал, учился стрелять, спасал людей, пил, спал с кучей женщин... но дыра внутри не становилась меньше, — Оливер замер перед витражным стеклом, устремив взгляд в рассветное небо. — Когда появилась Лоис, я думал, что наконец нашел человека, который сделает меня счастливым. И поначалу так и было! Но твоя сестра... мы не смогли бы быть вместе. Она слишком живая, она горит, она любит жизнь! А я просто человек с черной дырой вместо души. Но с тобой все иначе. Когда ты рядом, мне становится легче, я чувствую, как притупляется боль, к которой я привык за многие годы. — Оливер обернулся и теперь смотрел прямо на Хлою. — Когда я опустился на самое дно, ты была единственной, кто не побоялся отправиться вслед за мной и вытащить меня. Если бы не ты, я был бы мертв.

Хлоя, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, не смела прервать монолог Оливера. И он продолжал:

— С тобой мне спокойно и... не пусто. И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. В противном случае я вчера получил бы пощечину и был бы выставлен за дверь. Но ты позволила мне остаться, потому что тебе хотелось этой близости. Потому что ты такая же, как и я — с дырой внутри. Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что прошлая ночь была ошибкой, но ты знаешь, что это не так. 

Оливер замолчал, в тишине собирая остатки своей разбросанной по полу одежды. 

Мысли Хлои беспорядочным вихрем вертелись в голове. Ей было стыдно за свое поведение прошлым вечером, за то, с каким неистовством она бросилась в объятия своего друга, позабыв о Джимми... Но девушка не могла не признать, что Оливер был прав: внутри нее жила черная дыра. Дыра, которую не могла заполнить ни работа в Сторожевой башне, ни общение с Кларком или Лоис. Только рядом с Оливером девушка чувствовала себя настоящей — потому что он действительно ее понимал, каким-то непонятным образом, но все же понимал. Все ее чувства и все ее поступки. 

— Ты знаешь, где меня найти, Хлоя. — Даже не посмотрев в ее сторону, Оливер направился к выходу.

— Олли, подожди.

Парень послушно замер, держась за ручку двери.

— Иди ко мне. — Одеяло, в которое была замотана Хлоя, неслышно скользнуло на пол.

Оливер медленно обернулся, посмотрев прямо в глаза подруги, а затем защелкнул все замки на дверях.


End file.
